Yaiba Kamikaze
| image = | race = Human/Cyborg | nationality = Japan | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = Unknown | weight = Unknown | relatives = Unnamed Father; Yuki Kamikaze | affiliation = Forge Industries; formerly Kamikaze Ninja Clan | occupation = Cyborg Ninja Soldier | previous occupation = Rouge Kamikaze Ninja | partner = Miss Monday | previous partner = Unknown | debut = Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z | japanese voice = Unknown | english voice = Quinton Flynn }} Yaiba Kamikaze (神風 刃 Kamikaze Yaiba) is the protagonist of the upcoming title Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z. Described as a demon ninja, he is out for revenge against Ryu Hayabusa who killed him in an encounter. Yaiba is a ninja who has been transformed into a cyborg by Forge Industries. Appearance Yaiba wears a ragged, blue, hooded shinobi shozoku that is open in the chest area. Under his hood, Yaiba wears a face mask and has short and messy black hair and black eyes. After becoming a cyborg he gained a mechanical left arm with the radical 風 (Kaze, or Wind), emblematic of the Kamikaze Ninja Clan, as a crest on the shoulder. The left side of his face also features a red, bionic eye. Personality Yaiba is dangerous, unpredictable, vulgar, and sadistic. Unlike other ninja who see death as honorable, Yaiba looks at such views with disdain especially after he killed his sister Yuki in a fit of rage and witnessed his father's refusal to revive her with their village's Ninpo. Despite being recruited to fight the zombies, he sees them only as practice for his vengeance against Ryu Hayabusa. Yaiba cares very little for his coworkers or the safety of the world, thinking only about Hayabusa and killing him. When fighting enemies, Yaiba shows a sadistic streak, exemplified by his ripping off zombies' arms and beating them up with them, sometimes laughing maniacally while doing so. At some point Yaiba had grown to dislike using Ninpo despite being adept in it, preferring to use pure might and skill. Yaiba is a heavy drinker, always carrying around a sake bottle with him, even in battle and in the arcade version of the game went out of his way to get it back. History Yaiba is a crazed shinobi who once belonged to the Kamikaze Ninja Clan. However unlike most shinobi in his group, despite his supposed superior talents, he was unappreciated and undervalued by his clan. During training, after failing to concentrate, his sister, Yuki, teased him for his weak Ninpo abilities and Yaiba lost his temper. In his enraged state he critically injured her. Regretting the action immediately, he went to inform his father. As his father told him nothing could be done, Yaiba suggested using the village's Ninpo, known for being able to resurrect people, but his father rejected the idea as ninja were meant to die with honor. Disregarding his fathers disapproval Yaiba went to the village safe house, getting through the illusions and retrieving the scroll. But upon coming back he found Yuki was beheaded by his father to prevent Yaiba from reviving her. Enraged, Yaiba quickly killed his father and the Kamikaze elders while bringing them back with the ninpo to spite them. He quickly saw his entire clan and its leaders as cowardly and spineless, and so he gleefully broke the chains of ninja tradition as he slaughtered his own fellow Kamikaze Ninja. Years later, after killing many Ninja, Yaiba heard rumours of magic sword in Mount Osore, a volcano supposed to be the actual entrance to hell. Arriving at a demonic river of lava near the volcano, he found a woman being accosted by a group of ninja. Due to his hatred of other Ninja, he intervened, saving her. She introduces herself as Keiko, while Yaiba collects the fallen ninjas' tsuba. She informs Yaiba that the ninja he killed were from the Kamaitachi Ninja Clan, keepers of the Storm Temple atop the mountain. She also tells Yaiba how the river represents the person's sins. Given that she sees a large bridge over it and Yaiba doesn't, Yaiba makes her carry him across. While crossing she tells him that she seeks revenge for her brothers who were killed by a ninja who "bears the name of divine wind". Yaiba promises her it if she stuck with him. Arriving at the base of the mountain, Yaiba takes her on his shoulders and climbs up, using the skills he learned living in his mountain village. Finally reaching the top they found a monk waiting to kill them. Plot Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Fifteen dead Ninja later, he would go head-to-head with Ryu Hayabusa, the famed Dragon Ninja of the famous Hayabusa Ninja Clan. At first it seemed like the two were evenly matched, but Ryu's superior intellect and self-control enabled him to best Yaiba, and with one deft stroke of the Dragon Sword, Yaiba was brought down, losing his left eye and arm as well as his life in the process. However, that wasn't the complete end of Yaiba. Not long after his death, a mysterious collective known as Forge Industries gathered his remains and replaced them with cybernetic implants of high calibre. He was brought back from the dead as a Cyborg Ninja, installed with a kill switch, and forced to work for them. For the next two weeks Yaiba would work for the organization that revived him, hunting down a massive outbreak of zombies with the help of Miss Monday, while also seeking revenge on the ninja who defeated him. Abilities and Equipment Prior to becoming a cyborg, Yaiba was feared by others for his skills, enough to be called a demon ninja. His speed, agility, reflexes, and combat abilities were above the average ninja; enough to fight near equally with Ryu. Yaiba holds his katana, Heartless, in a reverse grip and continues to use it to great effect even after it was broken in half in the fight against Ryu. After becoming a cyborg, Yaiba's physical strength increased significantly. His bionic left arm alone is able to lift, hit, and crush with great force. The arm has the ability to shoot out his hand while attached to a chain in order to attack enemies from afar, reach higher areas, and discharge electricity. It also has customizable weapons such as hidden blades and chainsaws. Yaiba was also able to grab pieces of certain Zombies to use as improvized weapons, such as flamethrowers, nunchaku or electric flails. Trivia *Kamikaze means "Divine Wind" in Japanese. **The was the name for a plane unit of the Japanese Empire during World War 2, and their purpose is to run their plane into the designated target and die with them. **Because of this, the term Kamikaze now normally refers to destroying oneself to damage another. *According to Keiji Inafune and Yosuke Hayashi, Yaiba was conceptualized to be a character who is the polar opposite of Ryu. Gallery yaiba-darkhose-comic.png|Yaiba as he appears in the Dark Horse Comic character-yaiba.jpg|Character profile 250px-Yaiba-ninja-gaiden-z_2013_08-20-13_019-jpg_600 (1).jpg|Yaiba as he appears in Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Category:Characters Category:Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z Characters